


Bad Dreams

by Cardgamesonmotorcycles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami wakes up when he hears Yugi calling for him through their mind link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Yugi’s small body twisted in the sea of sheets, a sheen of sweat across his forehead.  
His sleeping face was twisted into a frown and every now and again he’d twitch violently and cry out, as if he was being beaten.  
He scrunched his small frame into a ball, shaking from head to toe as he defended himself from invisible predators.  
Small whimpers came from the boys innocent mouth as he suffered his nightmare.  
‘No.. Please. It hurts..’ A few small words made their way through Yugi’s mind link and into mine.  
I shot up in bed, listening intently.  
My crimson eyes searched the darkness around me for the source of the noise.  
‘Aibou?’  
No answer came, and I settled back into his bed, sure I had been imagining it.  
Just as I had drifted back into a peaceful slumber, Yugi’s body jerked violently and he cried out in pain.  
‘Yami...’ The voice in my head was a mere whisper this time, the voice was broken, scared, calling out for the one person he knew could save him from his night time horrors.  
I was out of bed in an instant, feet silently padding across the carpeted floor to Yugi’s room.  
I pushed open the door without hesitating, already able to hear my Aibou’s whimpers.  
At first I couldn’t even see Yugi, who was still curled into a ball, tangled in a mess of sweaty sheets. I walked to Yugi’s shaking frame and gently shook him, releasing another desperate whimper.  
My heart twitched as I heard the sound, my face sad and pained.  
“Yugi.” I shook the boys shoulder gently, “You need to wake up, you’re having a bad dream again.”  
Again. This had been my Aibous second nightmare this week, they’d been happening for a while, but never this often. Normally I didn’t even know til Yugi’s mind link inadvertently let it slip the next morning. Never before had I been woken by Yugi’s cries. He had never begged for help through his mind link before, I hadn’t even known it was possible to while asleep.  
“Aibou.” I raised my voice slightly, shaking Yugi’s shoulder harder.  
Yugi’s eyes flashed open, and he shot away from my touch, cowering into the corner of his bed, still hopelessly tangled in his sheets.  
Now he was awake his mind link was awash with pain and fear.  
“Aibou, it’s only me.” I reassured, climbling onto the bed next to him.  
“Yami?” His voice was so small, he lifted his head til those large lavender eyes met mine.  
I nodded gently, and, to my surprise, he burst into tears and flung his arms around my waist. I could feel him shaking and wrapped my arms around him tightly, gently rocking him.  
‘Shh, it was just a dream Aibou.’ I rubbed his back softly, sending reassurance through our mind links, feeling his shaking lessen and his breathing become more regular.  
“It.. It was horrible Yami.”  
“I know Aibou, I know.” I hated seeing him like this. So defenceless and afraid, who could bear to hurt someone as gentle as Yugi?  
“They wouldn’t stop hitting me.. and then.. and then..” Yugi’s voice grew shaky and he couldn’t continue. “I just wanted them to stop.”  
I cradled him closer, not speaking, just holding him until he pulled away from me slightly, cheeks flushed pink.  
“I called you, and I didn’t think you were going to come.” Large amethyst orbs met my crimson, and a single tear dripped down his face.  
I reached out and gently wiped it away with my thumb, keeping my hand on his shoulder.  
“I will always come when you call Aibou. Always.”  
Yugi gave me a watery smile as I placed a tender kiss on his forehead then leant back in to my embrace.  
“Thank you Yami.” He whispered.


End file.
